Conventionally, a uniform fluid mixture is formed by mixing plural types of fluid. A mixer is known as a device that carries out such fluid mixing. One example is a static mixer in which plural stationary blades are arranged on a pipe-shaped flow path and mixing is carried out while repeatedly diffusing and blending the fluids. Because the mixing efficiency is determined, for example, by the number of times the fluid is diffused and the number of repetitions, a static mixer has been proposed that increases the mixing efficiency by using a structure in which a large amount of turbulent shear is repeatedly produced by combining, for example, back-to-back conical frames having numerous swirl vanes on the conical surfaces and cone receiving plates (for example, see Patent Document 1).